Total Drama Couples
by iSuckAtCreativeNames
Summary: Eight couples compete in challenges to win a trip around the world and 100,000 dollars! Submit your characters! *OPEN*


Another send-in-your-own-character story. I know they get annoying, but this one will be different! READ THE RULES!

**Rules for Total...Drama...Couples!**

1. You should send in a couple; one girl, one boy. I will only be accepting one gay couple, so it better be good if you submit it! If you _really _do not want to do two people, just submit your one person and I'll try to pair them up, but you have a way better chance of getting in if you submit a couple.

2. Not all couples are perfectly in love. I want some bad couples, not bad like evil, but bad like they don't work out and are on the verge of breaking up. Despite this, I want some sweet, lovey couples. Be creative with them, they are teenagers and no relationship is alike or perfect!

3. Put "Lydia is amazing" in your application somewhere to prove you read all of the rules. :-)

4. There will only be eight sets of couples. I will be accepting seven since I already made one.

5. I need challenge ideas that relate around relationships or this will never work out.

6. HAVE FUN! ;-)

* * *

><p>Form-<p>

Names:

Ages:

Stereotypes:

Personalities:

Appearances (hair, eyes, body, etc.):

Clothes-

-Everyday:

-Formal:

-Pajamas:

-Swimsuit:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talents/Hobbies:

Fears (and why):

How Long Have They Been Dating For?:

Where/How/When Did They First Meet?:

Histories:

Families/Friends (Do they like them?):

What Kind Of Couple Do Others Seem Them As? (crazy, fun, clingy, etc.):

Do They Fight a Lot? Do They Kiss a Lot? Are they...erm...sexually active?:

Where Do They See Themselves In Ten Years?:

Audition Tape (Optional):

Challenge Ideas (Optional, but please send some!):

Anything Else I Missed?:

* * *

><p>My couple :-)<p>

Names: Gabriella "Gabby" Evers and Ethan Light

Ages: G- 17. E- 18.

Stereotypes: G- The Sarcastic Bitch. E- The Cocky Player.

Personalities:

Gabby always answers sarcastically. She can be a bit rude and bitchy. She loves gymnastics and dance. She is a good person to have on your side during a fight. Loves to argue. Kind of hilarious in an "oh god, she did not just do that" way.

Ethan is somewhat of a jerk and bully, but funny and nice, also. He always flirts with other girls, even with Gabby around. Often known as the bad person in their relationship. Star quarterback at their high school. Cocky.

Appearances (hair, eyes, body, etc.):

Gabby has wavy, golden blonde hair that falls to her ribcage. She has dark blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. She is average height, around 5'3 and thin, but not stick skinny. Always has her nails painted a bright, pretty color. Wears a little mascara and eye liner, only uses concealer when she has a break out.

Ethan has messy, dark brown hair that goes a little past his ears. He has dark brown, almond-shaped eyes. Naturally tanned. Slightly muscular, but not bulky. Tall, around 6'2. He doesn't usually have facial hair, because Gabby makes him shave it off.

Clothes-

-Everyday: Gabby; light purple t-shirt, denim shorts, light gray flip-flops, nails are painted a sparkly silver. Ethan; dark red t-shirt, jeans, tennis shoes.

-Formal (think prom, it would be for the finale): Gabby; a strapless light blue gown that goes to her feet. Has a little bit of tulle. The bodice has silver sparkles all over it. Silver heels. Ethan; a black tuxedo with a light blue tie. Black dress shoes.

-Pajamas: Gabby; green tank-top, black sweatpants. Ethan; just his t-shirt and boxers.

-Swimsuit: Gabby; silver bikini. Ethan; black swim trunks.

Likes: G- rock, Rise Against, alternative music, Ethan, teal, , arguing, playing with hair. E- Rock, girls, making Gabby mad (he thinks its hilarious), steak.

Dislikes: G- meat, rap, Ethan, people with "perfect" relationships. E- rap, veggies, Gabby.

Talents/Hobbies: G- gymnastics, arguing, shopping, hanging out with friends/Ethan. E-football, baseball, arguing with Gabby, hanging with friends.

Fears (and why): G- scared to death of pigeons, because a flock attacked her when she was 6. E- claustrophobic, Jenelle locked him in a closet when he was younger and it took them four hours to find him.

How Long Have They Been Dating For?: One year and four months

Where/How/When Did They First Meet?: They have always known of each other because they grew up in the same small town, but didn't start talking until around two years ago. It was at a party after the first football win of the season. His younger sister introduced them.

Histories: Gabby and Ethan have always lived in the same small town about an hour away from New Orleans. Gabby was always the rude cheerleader while Ethan was the arrogant quarterback, so they were obviously meant to be. ;-) Gabby's father is an alcoholic and she just lives with her mother and siblings. Ethan has a picture-perfect family. Gabby is a vegetarian, because she got food poisoning after eating a not cooked piece of meat. She was severely ill and had to stay in the hospital for a few days.

Families/Friends (Do they like them?):

Gabby's Family

*Mom, a caring woman named Lucy. She is a veterinarian.

*Brothers, Kyle and Lewis. They are fun and adventurous. Protective. Lewis doesn't like Ethan. Lewis is 24. Kyle is 19. Kyle is a dad to a two-year-old girl, Maria.

*Dad, an alcoholic. He is a careless, drunken man. Gabby hasn't seen him for five months, because she hates him. He used to be normal until he got fired from his good job five years ago and a divorce from Lucy two years ago.

Ethan's Family

*Mom, is a strong-working woman who would do anything for her family. Name is Anabelle. She is really Southern and has a very distinct accent. She is a lawyer.

*Dad, a neurosurgeon. He is athletic and encourages his family to be the best they can. Name is Carl.

*Sisters, Jenelle (16) and Kate (12). Jenelle and Gabby are really great friends, Jenelle introduced Gabby to Ethan. Kate is a genius and has already skipped two grades.

*Brothers, Michael (7) and Gale (12). Gale and Kate are fraternal twins. Michael is Ethan's favorite sibling.

Their Friends

*Gabby's best friends: Jenelle (Ethan's sister) and Megan (17). Megan and Gabby are neighbors and have always been friends.

*Ethan's best friends: Clark (a boy on the football team; 18), Oliver (also on the team; 17), and his cousin, Jackson (he is on the baseball team with Ethan; 18)

What Kind Of Couple Do Others See Them As?: Dysfunctional.

Do They Fight a Lot? Do They Kiss a Lot? Are they...erm...sexually active?: Yes, Yes, and Yes. :p lol.

Where Do They See Themselves In Ten Years?: Gabby wants to be a cosmetologist and Ethan wants to be a professional football player. They still see themselves together, but not married, because neither like that big of a commitment at so young.

Audition Tape (Optional):

"It's rolling." says Ethan.

"I can tell, thank you." Gabby mutters, "Hi, I'm Gabby and this is Ethan."

"I think I could introduce myself."

"Will you shut up and let me do this one thing?"

"I don't see why you had to tell them I was Ethan and I couldn't."

"Why are you even making an argument out of this?"

"I'm not making an argument, I'm just saying that-"

Gabby interrupts him, "Please pick us!"

Challenge Ideas (Optional, but please send some!): I'm the one who needs the ideas!

Anything Else I Missed?: ;-)

* * *

><p>Please submit your couples! :D<p> 


End file.
